


Fuzzy Memories

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, married!sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles temporarily loses his memory after surgery, and when he discovers that he's married to Derek, he's all kinds of happy and adorable about learning who his husband is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy Memories

“It went quite successfully, Mr. Stilinski, but I -”

“Stilinski-Hale,” Derek said without thinking. At the doctor’s look, Derek shook his head and smiled apologetically. “Sorry, we combined our names when we got married, so…" 

The doctor nodded. “Okay…well, as I was saying. I must warn you that there was a risk of temporary long term memory loss with this, so when he wakes he might not remember you for a few hours up to a few days. But I assure you it will go away at least by the end of the week.”

"Okay, thank you.” Derek shook the doctor’s hand and then headed toward’s Stiles’ room, slipping inside quietly. Stiles was still asleep, and so Derek sat, took his hand in his, held on and waited.

~*~

Derek was getting some coffee in the cafeteria hours later when a nurse came up to him, asked him if he was Stiles’ husband, and when he confirmed it, she told him that he had woken up, but that the memory loss had happened and he no idea who he was and what he’d been doing in a hospital. 

Derek assured her that he’d handle the situation gently and then headed back up to Stiles’ room.

He entered the room quietly, practically tiptoeing as he shut the door as quietly as possible.

Stiles was blinking up at the ceiling, but at the quiet noise of the door closing, he looked over at Derek. 

“Hi,” Derek said quietly, walking over to Stiles cautiously.

“Hello,” Stiles said, a slight croak to his voice from non-use and he smiled as Derek came up to him. “Did the doctor send you?”

“No,” Derek shook his head with a gentle smile.

“Really? You are so sexy. Wow,” Stiles said, giving Derek a once over and then looking up at him in awe. “Fuck, you’re the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Derek tried to fight the blush, wanting to tell Stiles that the only other people he could remember at the moment were probably the doctor and the nurses, so he didn’t have a lot to compare Derek to at the moment.

“Who are you?” Stiles said in his hoarse voice.

“Do you need some water? Here, let me get you some,” Derek said in lieu of answering, filling a cup with water and then bringing it over to Stiles, sitting at the edge of the bed and holding the cup up to Stiles, pointing the straw forward, holding it steady as Stiles leaned forward to take a sip.

“What’s your name?” Stiles asked, voice still hoarse. 

“Derek.” Derek urged Stiles to drink more, and Stiles did. 

“That’s a nice name. Who are you?” Stiles asked again, his voice now a little less hoarse. 

“I’m your husband,” Derek said, setting the water cup down on the bedside table.

“You’re my husband? Holy fucking shit,” Stiles said with wide-eyes and Derek had to laugh. “You’re shitting me right now.”

"No, I’m not,” Derek smiled, holding up his hand to show Stiles the ring.

“Dude, no way,” Stiles said, grabbing Derek’s hand and taking a good look at the ring. “Dude,” Stiles breathed, stretching the word out as he let Derek’s hand go. “How long we been married, then?”

Not wanting to shove too much information on Stiles at once, Derek took the cup of water again, noticing Stiles’ voice getting more hoarse again. “Just drink you’re water, we’ll talk later.”

Stiles took the cup but didn’t drink. “Do we have kids?” Stiles asked curiously, looking up at Derek.

Derek laughed softly. “Not yet, we don’t. Now drink you water.”

“Dude, have we even kissed?” Stiles said incredulously. “We should kiss now, to seal the deal.”

Derek laughed again. “We’ve been married longer than that.”

"Did I pass out at our wedding before we could kiss?”

“No, we’ve been married a long time now.”

“How long?” Stiles croaked again.

“Long enough,” Derek snorted.

“Are you trying to tell me something, babe?” Stiles asked suspiciously, taking a quick sip of his water. “Wait, do we have pet names for each other at all?”

“Just drink, Stiles.”

“Is that my name?” Stiles asked, bringing a hand up to his forehead.

Right. He wasn’t supposed to say that yet. Shit. “Yes.”

“And you married me anyway?” Stiles asked with narrowed eyes. Derek laughed and nodded his head. “Man, I hit the jackpot.” Stiles lifted his arms above his head, cup of water still in one hand, letting out a big “woohoo!” that had Derek laughing even harder. “Let me look at this perfect face some more,” Stiles said, hurriedly setting his cup aside and taking Derek’s face in his hands.

Derek laughed, but it quickly died as Stiles’ fingers brushed against his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, over his eyelids, his eyebrows, his lips. Stiles opened Derek’s mouth slightly. “Oh man, those are perfect bunny teeth! Everything about you is perfect.” Then Stiles actually let out a moan that sounded like one of pleasure. Derek flushed. “Stand up and turn around,” Stiles let go of his face and Derek’s eyes widened.

“Stiles, no.”

“I only want to see if you’ve got the booty,” Stiles said in all seriousness.

Derek let out a loud guffaw, taking Stiles’ cup of water and putting it in his hand. “Drink.” 

“We’re seriously married?” Stiles’ voice picked up several notches as his disbelief came through his voice. “Did I get this ring or did you? Where’s my ring?” Stiles said as he took Derek’s hand, his finger stroking the ring on Derek’s finger.

“They had to take it off for the surgery.” Derek bit his lip, not quite able to stop the smile from taking over his face. 

“Man, you’re so gorgeous,” Stiles sighed, taking one last sip of his water and then leaning back into his pillows, reaching up to stroke Derek’s cheek. 

“So are you,” Derek said, and couldn’t stop himself from stroking Stiles’ own cheek. 

“Wow, I can totally see why I married you.” Stiles’ voice taking a note of awe in it once more. “You’re so sweet.”

Derek choked on his spit and removed his hand. “Um, no, I’m not.”

“Then you’re only sweet to me?” Stiles asked, his smile widening. “Oh, I am so lucky,” Stiles’ smile durned dopey, looking drugged out. “We need to do the sex pronto. Mmm.” Stiles took a hold of Derek’s hand.

Derek laughed, and of course even when Stiles couldn’t remember anything he made Derek laugh. He was the only one who could. “Why don’t we wait until that memory of yours comes back, huh?”

“Noooooo. I need to climb you like a tree immediately,” Stiles slurred, and Derek realized that he was falling asleep, and that they must have given him some drug, maybe morphine, before Derek had come up. “I bet your booty is a nice one, just like the rest of you. Can’t wait to see it.”

Derek was laughing hard, trying to keep it under control.

“You’re laugh is so amazing. I just want to hug it,” Stiles shot him a sated grin.

“You can’t hug a laugh, Stiles.”

“Well, I will hug yours. It sounds so…pretty. Just like the rest of you.” Stiles’ eyelids started to droop and Derek knew that this conversation was almost over. “I’m so lurky. Lucky. Married. Us, married.”

“Yep,” Derek grinned, reaching up to run his fingers through Stiles’ hair.

“You’re the greatest, boo. What would do with you.”

Now Stiles was starting to miss words and parts of words. Derek smiled and stood up, taking his hand away, and was surprised when Stiles whined, reaching out a hand toward Derek.

“Don’ go, my love monkey. We have to do sex in the pronto time.”

Derek snorted, his shoulders shaking as he tried to hold in the laugh. “I’m not going anywhere, babe.”

“I knew we had da pet names for ch’other,” Stiles grinned. "You bestest, babe.“ 

"I’ll be here when you wake up,” Derek said softly, his lips pressed together tightly so as not to laugh outright and disturb Stiles.

“Better be, babe momkey. I wanna see that bootlicious face when I wake.”

“Hopefully you’ll remember everything when that happens.” And Derek sat back down on the side of the bed, carding his fingers once more through Stiles’ hair.

“How could forget such a butt like that?” Stiles whispered, eyes all the way closed now.

“Who knows,” Derek whispered. 

“Would never…’get you, bonkey.” And that was the last Stiles got out before he was passed out, his soft, quiet breaths filling the room.

Derek stayed by Stiles’ side all day and night until he woke up again, never once letting go of his hand.


End file.
